Strange Man
by ongdult
Summary: Naruto menoleh kebelakang, namun ia tak menemukan siapapun. Pria berpakaian serba hitam itu bahkan mengikutinya di bus. Warn! OOC, typo(s), yaoi. SN


**Strange Man**

Disclaimer:

Naruto ©Masashi Kishimoto

Story by seilurou

Warn! Absurd, OOC, typo(s)

DLDR!

Enjoy Reading

.

.

* * *

Naruto membereskan berkas-berkas nya yang berceceran di meja kerjanya. Ini jam makan siang dan pekerjaannya pun juga selesai. Setelah ini ia akan mampir untuk makan ramen, lalu pergi ke supermarket dan setelah itu pergi ke rumah kekasihnya yang kemarin bilang jika saat ini ia libur karena pekerjaan kantornya sudah ia selesaikan saat lembur kemarin. Sekarang hanya tinggal pamit pada ayahnya untuk pulang.

" _Tou-san_ , pekerjaanku sudah selesai, dan juga sudah kusuruh asistenku untuk mengeceknya dan setelah itu menyerahkan pada _Otou-san_. Aku boleh pulang?"

"Baiklah. Kau pulang atau masih mampir hm? Tidak ingin makan siang sekalian dengan _Tou-san_?" Minato menyeringai melihat putranya yang sedikit salah tingkah.

" _Tou-san_ tau saja hehe. Tidak usah, aku mau makan siang dengan ramen. Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu. Bye bye!" Naruto melambai ceria dan keluar dari ruang CEO itu. Minato menggelengkan kepalanya maklum dengan putra hiperaktifnya itu.

.

.

Naruto melangkahkan kakinya riang ke kedai ramen langganannya. Sesampainya disana, ia segera memesan ramen kesukaannya dan mengambil tempat duduk favoritnya di pojok. Naruto merasa biasa-biasa saja mulai dari kantor sampai ia menghabiskan ramennya. Tapi ia merasa ada yang aneh. Ia merasa ada yang mengikutinya sejak ia melangkah keluar dari kedai itu. Naruto berhenti dan menoleh, dan tidak mendapati siapa-siapa. Ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju supermarket didekat situ untuk membeli beberapa cemilan dan lainnya yang akan dibawanya ke rumah kekasihnya. Lagi-lagi menghentikan langkah ketika merasa seseorang benar-benar mengikutinya. Ia menoleh, dan tidak ada seorangpun berjalan searah dengannya, hanya seorang pria dengan mantel hitam dan topi yang berdiri diam membelakanginya. 'orang aneh' pikirnya. Sesampainya di supermarket, ia segera mencari keperluannya, dan segera membayar. Baru ketika ia berbelok menuju kasir matanya menangkap sosok pria bermantel hitam, topi hitam, lengkap dengan kaca mata hitam. 'Bu-bukannya itu pria aneh di jalan tadi?' batinnya ngeri. Buru-buru ia ke kasir dan segera membayar.

Naruto mempercepat langkahnya menuju halte ketika pria aneh itu juga berjalan searah dengannya. Untungnya bus segera datang dan buru-buru ia naik dan Naruto kembali dibuat terkejut ketika pria aneh bermantel hitam itu juga naik bus sepertinya. 'Mungkin arah tujuannya dan sama denganku' ujarnya dalam hati mencoba berpikir positif. Ia mengambil ponsel di sakunya dan menghubungi kekasihnya.

"Ck. Kenapa si _teme_ itu tidak mengangkatnya?!" Naruto mulai menggerutu. Semakin ia mencoba berpikir positif mengenai pria itu, semakin pula ia khawatir dan takut. Bagaimana jika pria itu benar-benar orang jahat? Lalu menculikku dan membunuhku? Naruto merinding sendiri dengan pemikirannya. Ketika bus berhenti di pemberhentian yang menjadi tujuannya, buru-buru ia turun dan segera berjalan –berlari- menuju mansion Uchiha. Ia menekan bell tidak sabaran, dan ketika pintu dibuka, buru-buru ia masuk dan menutup pintunya. Ia menyender di pintu sambil menetralkan nafasnya.

"Naruto- _sama_ , anda baik-baik saja?" tanya kepala pelayan mansion yang tadi membukakan pintu untuknya.

"Aku hhh.. baik-baik saja hhh.. Takamura- _san_ , tolong jika ada pria aneh dengan pakaian serba hitam kesini, jangan dibukakan pintu. Mengerti?" Meskipun sedikit bingung dengan permintaan kekasih tuan mudanya ini, ia mengangguk mengerti. "Dimana Sasuke?"

"Tuan muda berada di kolam renang, Naruto- _sama_ " Naruto mengangguk paham, segera melesat menemui kekasihnya. Ia melihat kekasihnya tengah berenang belum menyadari keberadaannya. Ia duduk di kursi pinggir kolam dan langsung meminum jus diatas meja itu. Nafasnya masih tak beraturan akibat dari tadi berlari terus menerus. Ia memejamkan mata sejenak karena kelelahan.

" _Dobe_? Kau kenapa?" Naruto membuka mata dan dihadapannya terpampang seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang setengah telanjang hanya mengenakan celana renang saja tengah menyisir rambutnya kebelakang dengan jarinya. Naruto membulatkan matanya, rona merah samar mulai terlihat di pipinya, meneguk ludah paksa melihat ABS sempurna kekasihnya semakin sexy karena basah dengan air. Naruto jadi salah fokus kalau begini, ia segera melempar kimono handuk kearah Sasuke.

" _Temeee_! Pakai handukmu!"

"Bukankah kau sering melihatnya, _dobe_?" Sasuke menyeringai.

"TEMEE!"

"Oke oke. Berhenti berteriak." Naruto berdecak. Sasuke duduk disebelahnya, "Jadi?"

"Jadi apanya?" Naruto mengernyit heran. Kekasihnya ini tidak bisa gitu langsung menjelaskan maksudnya. Sudah tau ia tidak sejenius Sasuke yang bisa menebak tepat. Sedikit menyebalkan memang.

"Kenapa tadi kau datang seperti habis lari marathon?" Ditanya seperti itu membuat Naruto kembali mengingat pria aneh serba hitam yang mengikutinya tadi.

"Huaaa! bagaimana ini, teme?" Naruto memeluk pemuda raven itu erat. Sedikit bingung dengan si pirang, Sasuke tetap memilih membalas pelukannya.

"Ada apa?" Tanyanya masih mengelus punggung si pirang pelan.

"A-ada yang mengikutiku selama perjalanan kesini. Pria aneh serba hitam. Bagaimana kalau ia berniat jahat padaku? Bagaimana kalau ia kembali mengikuti ku setelah ini? Bagaimana kalau-"

"Sssttt. Tenanglah. Tidak akan ada yang berani mencelakaimu kalau tidak mau berurusan dengan Uchiha."

"Janji?" ujar Naruto.

"Janji." Sasuke masih sempat mencuri ciuman dari Naruto. "Kau kesini untuk menemaniku kan? Jadi ayo kita menghabiskan hari"

"Ayo- Eh _teme_ kenapa kau menggendongku?! Aku bisa jalan sendiri" Naruto memekik ketika Sasuke menggendongnya bridal style masuk kedalam.

"Ck. Kau cerewet sekali. Jangan banyak protes seolah-olah kau tidak menginginkannya." Naruto mendengus sebal. Namun kemudian ia mengeratkan lingkaran lengannya di leher Sasuke sehingga wajahnya berhadapan dengan leher si pria raven yang diam-diam tersenyum.

.

 **END**

 **.**

 **Padahal yang dikerjain fic akakuro & kagehina, lah yang jadi malah fic sasunaru kkkk**

 **Gomen pendek.**

 **Mind to review?**

.

.

* * *

 **Omake**

Sasuke baru saja kembali dari mengantarkan Naruto pulang kerumahnya. Seperti biasa, para maid menyambutnya. Ia baru akan meneruskan berjalan ke lantai 2 –kamarnya- ketika mendengar suara televisi keras di ruang keluarga. 'Apa ayah dan ibu sudah pulang?' pikirnya. Sasuke memutuskan menuju ruang keluarga untuk memastikannya, dan mendapati seorang pria bersurai raven dengan 'keriput' di wajahnya. _Baka-aniki_ nya, Uchiha Itachi.

"Kapan kau sampai?"

"Oh _otouto_ , sejak tadi siang"

"Tadi siang?"

"Yap, sejak tadi aku tidur di kamarku. Oh iya, lain kali kalau mau 'bermain' dengan adik ipar, jangan terlalu keras oke? Aku terbangun beberapa kali" Sasuke mendengus mendengarnya.

"Mana aku tahu kau sedang tidur."

"Oh iya, aku ingin sekali bertemu adik ipar, sudah hampir 8 tahun aku tidak bertemu dengannya. Dan akhirnya aku menemukannya di kedai ramen tadi. Kenapa Naru- _chan_ begitu menggemaskan"

"Jangan bilang kau pria aneh yang mengikuti Naruto?" Sasuke memandang kakaknya datar.

"Eh pria aneh? Hahaha! Aku tak sabar ingin memeluknya. Tahu begitu, tadi langsung kuhampiri saja dia" Itachi terkekeh.

"Jangan macam-macam. Kau membuatnya ketakutan tadi."

"Ups! Sorry _otouto_. Tapi tadi menyenangkan. Hei jangan terlalu posesif pada Naru- _chan_ "

"Terserah."

.

" _APAA?! Jadi pria aneh yang mengikutiku itu Itachi-nii?!_

"Hn."

 _"Ugh menyebalkan! Lihat saja nanti akan kubalas. Teme, bilang padanya jika aku akan memberikan 'hadiah' untuk kepulangannya"_

"Oke. Sebaiknya kau tidur, ini sudah malam."

 _"Selamat malam, teme. Aku mencintaimu"_

"Hn, _dobe_." Panggilan terputus. "Naruto ada hadiah untukmu" lanjut Sasuke menoleh kea rah Itachi yang masih asyik menonton TV. Itachi mendadak begidik ngeri.

"Ha-hadiah? Perasaanku tidak enak. Bilang padanya tidak perlu-"

"Kau tahu sendiri Naruto, apa yang terjadi jika kemauannya tidak dituruti." Sasuke menyeringai, Itachi pundung.

* * *

.


End file.
